


Safe Here in My Room

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When duty becomes addictive and Clark can't break the habit alone, Lex calls on friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Here in My Room

## Safe Here in My Room

by dehc

<http://dehcs.blogspot.com>

* * *

Title: Safe Here in My Room. 

Rating:, Clex, Established Relationship, Angst. AU. Near futurefic, Drabble (100 words) 

Challenge: Based on the Music Challenge (Breaking the Habit: Linkin Park). 

Summary: When duty becomes addictive, the world never knows that it relies on Lex instead of Clark. (Sequel to DT's at CLFF 11th Wave.) 

Safe Here in My Room. 

Checking out the bedroom door, a final time, Clark nodded to himself--muttering, "I'm safe here..." 

With a shaking hand, he reached behind him, closed the door, locked it tightly, and dropped the laundry hamper. On his knees, Clark frantically dug through the pile, absently tearing some of Lex's favorite clothing and casting it aside as he reached the precious contraband suit. He slipped it on carefully as if it were suddenly fragile - despite its titanium laces and alien technology--and looked into the mirror. 

Superman's cold blue eyes stared back as he answered, "Unless I try to start again." 

* * *

**LINKIN PARK LYRICS**

"Breaking The Habit" 

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again 

[Bridge:]  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused 

[Chorus:]  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit   
Tonight 

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again 

[Bridge:]  
I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused 

[Chorus:]  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit   
Tonight 

[Bridge:]  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends 

[Chorus:]  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit   
I'm breaking the habit   
Tonight 


End file.
